Pensare en ti
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: Porque no importa como termino nuestra historia, aun sigues presente en el latir de mi corazón. Causando estragos en mi diario vivir, pensando en ti, y recordando lo hermoso que fue nuestro amor. Ahora, solo te deseo lo mejor y que estes siendo feliz, así como yo estoy planeando hacerlo. Adios mi amor.


**Konichiwaa!**

Estoy de paso por aquí, no pudiendo resistir compartir este conmovedor OneShot, y fue algo super preciso, pues es de **1500 palabras. **Así que estoy muy feliz.

_¡La tentación de escribir mientras estudio me mata!_

Espero que disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiendo, y denle la oportunidad, les prometo que no se arrepentiran al leerlo.

Sin más, Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko takahashi. La historia es sin animo de lucro con el fin de emocionarles.

**Universo alterno.**

* * *

**Pensare en ti.**

_Porque no importa como termino nuestra historia, aun sigues presente en el latir de mi corazón. Causando estragos en mi diario vivir, pensando en ti, y recordando lo hermoso que fue nuestro amor. Ahora, solo te deseo lo mejor y que estes siendo feliz, así como yo estoy planeando hacerlo. Adios mi amor._

* * *

En las calles de Tokyo, sin el frió querer dar tregua a quienes pasaban por ella, camina una mujer alta de envidiable figura frotando sus manos para sentir un poco de calor, llevando en mente el trabajo que debería iniciar en su casa; la reunión que tuvo ese día la dejo completamente agotada y se reprendía mentalmente el no haber aceptado ir en la limusina de aquel hombre _¿Cómo pensó sobrevivir a ese frio? _Ser testaruda no le estaba sirviendo de nada, no si tenía que soportar ese _frio _con un vestido corto y un saco que se veía fino pero que no abrigaba en lo absoluto.

Estaba pasando por la calle más concurrida cerca a su casa, y quiso detenerse a tomar un café, pero algo fallo, su corazón dio un vuelco y con muchos recuerdos se colaron en sus mente como flashes, busco con la mirada de forma desesperada aquella figura masculina que hace años no veía, y quedo estática, quiso acercársele y decir "_**hola" **_**, **volver a embriagarse con su aroma y perder el sentido de la realidad con sus dulces palabras, pero tenía temor de querer aferrarse a él, tenia miedo de llorar otra vez, le dolía en el corazón _¿Si el ya la había olvidado? _y viendo como él se acercaba donde se encontraba, se metió lo más rápido que pudo en un callejón y se agacho, esperando no ser vista. _Perderse de la realidad._

El siguió de largo por aquel camino, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia, _¿aun la recordaría? _

Sintió curiosidad de saber a dónde se dirigía por lo cual inicio con su seguimiento tratando no ser descubierta. Su corazón acelerado y ese nudo atorado en su garganta no le daban buenas señales, sintiéndose abrumada. Sintió algo cálido correr por sus mejillas y cuando cayó en cuenta de ello, supo que nuevamente estaba llorando. _Como hace unos años._

— _¡No me vuelvas a buscar! — _le grito aquella vez muy enojada. Aun no entendía porque lo había hecho, pero sin duda le dolió cuando el solo metió sus manos entre sus bolsillos, volteo y se fue sin decirle ninguna palabra. Desapareciendo de su vida. **Para siempre.**

¿Cómo una simple tontería la resulto separando de aquel hombre? ¿Por qué no tuvo confianza en él? ¿Por qué tuvo que darle la espalda cuando más la necesitaba? Siempre se pregunto si el, también se cuestionaba de la misma forma o se arrepentía de algo. Aunque no parecía hacerlo, pues como ella pidió, el no volvió a buscarla después. ¿Qué paso con esos días cálidos? ¿Su forma extraña de conocerse? Las risas, las conversaciones largas, el primer beso, los paseos, sus planes para el futuro, los juegos absurdos, ¿Dónde quedo eso?

Caminaba de manera lenta tras el ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? _**Realmente estaba comportándose como una tonta**_, ¿llegar hasta el punto de seguirlo? ¿En medio de la noche? ¿Después de tantos años?

El frio le estaba pasando cuenta a su cuerpo, y ya comenzaba a sentir como sus dedos se entumecían y como lo mocos comenzaban a fluir. Se sentía _estúpida _persiguiendo el hombre que ella misma se encargo de echar. _¿Merecía un aplauso? _Tal vez, pero lo único que quería es que el la viera y corriera a sus brazos, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ya nada importaría, **solo ellos dos. **Pero eso era irrealista, eso era un deseo imposible. _Algo que jamás pasaría._

—_Te amare por siempre—_ le había susurrado aquella vez después de un picnic. Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. El amor adolescente se sentía flor a piel, y las emociones de ese entonces, eran tan _nuevas, _que no existía la posibilidad de resistirse.

Y los recuerdos la comenzaron a invadir nuevamente creando nostalgia, **¿Cómo pudo dejarlo ir? **Se lo cuestiono una semana después de haber pedido la perdición de lo que sería su vida amorosa, desde ese entonces trato olvidarlo como pudo… con varios hombres, se dedico a sus estudios, fue a un psicólogo, se mudo de apartamento, se metió en clases de natación, y viendo que nada de eso la llenaba, se adentro en los negocios extensos impidiéndole pensar en el. Llegando al éxito. No había pensado en él durante mucho tiempo, casi hasta el punto de olvidarlo, pero verlo, hacia que su corazón se acelerara nuevamente y las esperanzas resurgieran, _¿Cómo se puede borrar el primer amor? _

Mordió su labio inferior al saber ese camino de memoria.

— _¿Por qué tienes que estar tanto tiempo con ella? — _le pregunto afligida, al saber que su novio para ese entonces ya no le prestaba la misma atención de antes.

No supo aprovechar el tiempo, en vez de estarle exigiendo tantas promesas absurdas, tuvo que haber disfrutado su tiempo con él, haciendo de este algo inolvidable, pero su egoísmo y sus celos, no la dejaron y lastimaron a quien más amaba, y que posiblemente en ese momento continuaba amando _¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan difícil?_

Vio como Inuyasha se detenía al frente de una casa, haciendo que ella se escondiera, y vio como una linda joven salía y lo recibía con un beso y un abrazo arrastrándolo a pasar _¿Le dolía? _Demasiado. Tal vez se sentía hasta _idiota, _al ver como el continuo con su vida y ella no. Las vueltas del amor. O **¿destino?**

Sintió como las gotas de lluvia atropellaban su delicado cuerpo, creando una sensación de ser una muñeca de cristal, no intento resguardarse o abrigarse, pues el frio que sentía en ese momento en su corazón, era mayor que el del ambiente. _**¿Por qué el sí pudo olvidarla y ella a él no?**_

—Inuyasha— susurro dolida conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Pero eso no evitaba que las lágrimas estuvieran fluyendo por su rostro mientras se mezclaban con la lluvia, el dolor que se sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada. Miro por un largo tiempo hacia la casa.

Suspiro, su tiempo con el ya había finalizado y estar haciendo aquella escena era un poco tonto, o al menos después de 8 años, **8 largos años, **donde el tiempo no pudo sanar su corazón, dándole a entender que siempre amaría a ese joven de mirada ambarina y sonrisa arrogante.

Dio media vuelta, ya sin nada que hacer, y resignándose a aceptar que ese amor nunca fue suyo. Que solo fue una hermosa ilusión de joven.

Inicio su andar entre la lluvia y detuvo sus sollozos. Desde ese día intentaría reconstruir su vida, con un nuevo amor.

—Kikyou— escucho tras suyo, mas sin embargo no volteo por temor a que fuera una mentira—Kikyou— volvió a escuchar decir a la voz con más fuerza, mientras sentía como la lluvia sobre sus hombros se apaciguaba.

Kikyou volteo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Inuyasha— susurro, y toco su rostro con una de sus manos frías, rogando que no fuera una ilusión de su tonto corazón.

—Tiempo sin verte— dijo el sintiéndose triste al ver a su primer amor destrozado. Kikyou solo asintió.

—Pensare mucho en ti— hablo ella mientras daba la vuelta y con su mano hacia un ademan de despedida, ya era hora de dejar esos sentimientos fluir a pesar de saber que nunca lo podría olvidar. Pues estaba segura que… si volviera a nacer, ella lo volvería amar. _Sin pensarlo dos veces._

Inuyasha se quedo allí bajo la lluvia, viendo como la mujer que lo siguió durante muchas cuadras se iba en paz.

— ¡Inuyasha! —grito una joven empapándose con lluvia.

— ¡Mujer, te vas a refriar! — le regaño él mientras corría a su encuentro y la refugiaba bajo su paraguas.

—Es que saliste de la nada y…— fue callado por un beso suave.

—Te amo— pronuncio él mientras la veía a los ojos— Kagome— la llamo por su nombre con extremada dulzura, haciendo que la mujer frente a él comenzara a llorar de felicidad— eres lo mejor de mi vida— continuo, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro— y nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hizo— termino, para volver a unir sus labios.

Ella loa brazo con fervor y no quiso soltarlo. _Así como hace 8 años._

— _¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?_ — pregunto ese día decidida a pesar de saber las consecuencias de aquella decisión. Sin embargo, todo salió mejor de lo que se esperaba y para ese entonces ya estaban felizmente casados.

Inuyasha se separo y tomo su mano.

—Vayamos a casa— le propuso él y ella asintió alegre.

Volteo la mirada por un momento viendo el esbelto cuerpo de una mujer pelinegra caminando con elegancia.

—Gracias— susurro— Kikyou…

Y como si el viento quisiera que las palabras que llegaran a ella, Kikyou sintió una calidez recorrer su corazón. Sonrió con ternura. Ya era tiempo de dejar todo atrás y así, en medio de la lluvia comenzó a correr liberando así su amor.

— ¡Adiós!— grito— ¡Inuyasha!

Prometía pensar en el, prometía atesorar sus recuerdos en su corazón, prometía amarlo, _así como el alguna vez lo hizo, _pero se enamoraría de alguien y sería feliz.

* * *

**¿Que tal les ha parecido? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Flores? ¿Vete a un ataud y muerete? Sinceramente he casi llorado haciéndola, no se, eso de decir adiós a alguien que marco tu vida, debe ser muy difícil y _doloroso._** **Y bueno, Kikyou no es un personaje que odie, por el contrario le admiro mucho por poder soportar ver como su gran amor lentamente la olvidaba, hasta enamorarse de otra chica. Por eso esta historia.**

Gracias por leer, y dedicar un pequeño tiempo a esta historia. Espero leerles pronto, _muy pronto._

**Matta ne!**


End file.
